Special
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: Kranna Oneshot, contains possible spoilers.  There was something about Anna. Kratos knew this as soon as he laid eyes on her. Whether it was the fire in her eyes, or the confidence she emitted, he wasn't sure. He just knew that she was special.


Hey all! Welcome to my first fic. This is just a simple Kranna oneshot I wrote while I was bored. I didn't edit it or anything, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any characters related to it. I just own box of staples and a rubber band.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kratos was having a horrible day. The whole world seemed to be in agreement: everything had to go wrong. Firstly, it was raining. The water had long since soaked into his clothes, chilling his skin. Secondly, his wings were bothering him, itching on his back, desperate to be let out. It was almost enough to make him run to the nearest tree and rub his back against it. Almost... but he choked at the idea of doing something so... degrading.

Kratos biggest problem, though, was the five foot, inquisitive, hyper-active bundle of energy traveling with him. Glancing back, he sighed. Anna was happily walking behind him, splashing in every puddle she could possibly reach. Granted, the poor woman, who had spent her whole life in a human ranch, certainly had never been allowed to enjoy herself. However, her idea of fun seemed more like that of a child than a full-grown woman. Kratos resisted the urge to growl as a fresh wave of soppy mud splashed the back of his legs.

"Must you? I do believe I'm already wet enough."

"Spoilsport!" Anna stuck her tongue out at Kratos childishly and splashed him once more purposely. "It doesn't hurt."

Kratos bit his tongue to keep from replying. He wasn't sure how but this young brunette could get under his skin worse than anyone he had ever met in his extended life. The auburn-haired angel turned and watched his charge bounding around happily, playing with Noishe.

Anna was look much better than she had when he had first found her. After two months away from the human ranch, Anna's hazel eyes had lost their haunted look. Her face had filled out, and her shoulder-length brown hair held a healthy shine.

Kratos still had no clue why he had rescued Anna from the human ranch. He had simply been making a routine check, under Mitho's orders. The whole situation had bored him, and he had been ignoring the Desian in charge when he had caught his first glimpse of Anna. She was crouched in front of an elderly captive, taking the sound beating that had been aimed at the other. The fierce fire in her eyes had intrigued Kratos.

Afterwards, he had inquired about the woman. The blank looks and uncertain shrugs the simple-minded Desians had rewarded him with were unsatisfactory, so he had set off, winding down the long halls of the human ranch. He had finally found the woman huddled in a cell. She rose when she saw him, wounds ignored to throw a harsh glare his way. The surprise in her eyes when Kratos had simply sat down near her cell door had almost made him laugh.

For a week, Kratos visited Anna at her cell. She finally spoke to him, and he learned that she had lived at the ranch her entire life.

For some unknown reason, Kratos had been seized by an urge to take Anna and leave the human ranch far behind. Those feelings had plagued him for another week before he had acted on them. He didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something special about Anna, and he wanted to figure it what it was.

Brought out of his musings by a yelp, Kratos looked up and saw Anna sitting on the ground. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"I fell."

"Come on," Kratos held out his hand. "We'll stop here for the day."

By the time Kratos had set up their small camp, the rain had stopped. Anna had somehow started a small fire and was sitting beside it, humming as she mended her loose-fitting pants. Kratos sat down across from her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Of course," Anna said with a smile. "It's just... I can't get over how beautiful out here. Plus, I like to sew."

Anna went back to her sewing. She was silent for a moment, concentrating, before she reached behind her and picked something up. Kratos flinched at the sight of the small, red, round object in Anna's hand.

"What is that?"

Not bothering to reply, Anna held out her hand. Kratos' fear was proven as he studied the tomato before him.

"Why?"

Kratos' eye twitched. Much to his displeasure, Anna had found out about his dislike (almost irrational fear) of tomatoes. She had teased him about it unmercifully, but he wasn't in the mood on that day.

"Please, I'm not that immature," Anna rolled her eyes and tossed the unwanted object towards Kratos. He caught it instinctively and almost dropped it.

Holding it up, Kratos realized that it was soft. It was made of red fabric, stuffed like a pillow, with green thread posing as a small green leaf on the top. Surprisingly, there were several sharp metal pins pushed into the fabric.

"It's not going to bite you. May I have it back now?"

Kratos handed the thing back to her.

"What is it?"

"It's a pin cushion," Anna explained, with the air of stating the obvious. "It holds my pins while I'm sewing."

As Kratos watched, Anna pushed a pin into the small, tomato-shaped object. It looked extremely... satisfying. Resisting the urge to try it himself, Kratos looked away.

Yes, there was definitely something special about Anna.

xxxxxxxxxx

Whew, first fic down. I came up with the whole pin cushion idea the other day while I was sewing. I thought it was cute, and it wouldn't let me go.

I always thought Anna would be a little silly and happy-go-lucky. I mean, she'd have to be; just look at Lloyd!

Well, thanks for reading! Oh, reviews are love. So, if you love Kratos, Anna, Noishe, tomato-hating, or the word 'pie', then please, leave a review. I would like to know how I did for my first fic.

Thankies and Snuggles,  
-Snow-


End file.
